<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back in the Box (Baseball AU) by JeyWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209647">Back in the Box (Baseball AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyWriter/pseuds/JeyWriter'>JeyWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Athletes, Baseball, Beta designs, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lumity, Swearing, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyWriter/pseuds/JeyWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda was a promising baseball player. Until the day she blew the most important at-bat of her life. The people around her had turned on her so quickly, it jaded her. And who could blame her? </p><p>She went through her highschool career being ostracized, and it hardened her. Made her cold and quick to fight. It made her hated and feared. And maybe that was better for her.  </p><p>She had accepted this as her new normal. As her life. </p><p>But with transferring to Hexside Academy for her senior year, and a certain Blight girl, it won't be allowed to stay that way. </p><p>Follow Luz Noceda, out-of-nowhere prospect, bona fide badass (and certified bi mess) as she tries to make her way through this rollercoaster of a senior year. </p><p>Inspired by Arxticfive's baseball au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back in the Box (Baseball AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A silence creeped over as a ball fouled straight up slowly descended back to the middle of the infield. The players in the field began to cheer, even before the out was made. </p><p>The opposing pitcher barely had to move as the ball fell gently into his glove. In response, half of the stadium and the opposing dugout broke into cheers. His teammates quickly stormed to him, holding him high above their heads as they made their way off the field. </p><p>None paid any mind to the dejected baserunner walking back from third. Or the girl in the batter's box, hanging her head as she slowly tossed the batting helmet off her head. </p><p>It fell with a small, dull thud. The girl wasn't far behind, dropping onto her backside, palms pressed hard into her eyes.</p><p>She blew it. </p><p>Runners on second and third, two outs, and bottom of the seventh. Any hit would've tied the game, or possibly even won it. The left fielder had a weaker arm, so dropping it in the bucket there had been her target. </p><p>Instead, her usually great swing had fouled the ball straight up the chute. She knew it was an out before anyone else. She felt the weak contact, and the realized the trajectory instantly. </p><p>This girl with the unfortunate luck of being the final out was Luz Noceda, the only freshman on her school's varsity baseball team. She could hang her hat on a batting average over .300 and the stolen base record for her team. A very good high school career start. Both her coaches and fans loved her work ethic and happy-go-lucky attitude. She was finally accepted. </p><p>But none of that mattered to her now. </p><p>All that mattered was the fact she'd just blown her school's first chance at the state tournament in over twenty years. And she felt all that weight drop deftly onto her shoulders. </p><p>She might've sat there forever, if not for a tapping on her hat's brim. </p><p>She looked up to see a player she recognized from the other team. A relief pitcher who threw the sixth inning, if her memory was right. </p><p>As devastated as Luz was, all she could really make out through her tears was the other team's uniform and a pair of striking, golden eyes. </p><p>The girl was normally their designated hitter and shortstop, if she recalled correctly. </p><p>They both said nothing, as this opposing player offered a hand in assistance. Luz took it, and was helped to her feet. </p><p>A voice, gentle and compassionate spoke to her, "Good game, Noceda. And a good season, overall. Keep your head up." </p><p>With a kind smile, the girl turned and walked away. Luz rubbed away the tears from her eyes in time to see the girl walking away. Without the hat, she noticed the girl's aquamarine-dyed hair. </p><p>She watched the girl walk all the way off the field. However, her gaze was broken when she felt a smack on the back of her head. </p><p>One of her teammates, a backup player named Mattholomule, if she recalled, was scowling at her. </p><p>"Nice going, loser." </p><p>Luz frowned in response. Hadn't this kid been sitting on the bench while she was breaking records? </p><p>"There's always next season." </p><p>"That's just an excuse, and you know it. You had a chance to send us to the state playoffs!" </p><p>Luz glared at the boy, before turning away. </p><p>"Whatever." </p><p>She didn't care much for what the boy had to say. </p><p>The rest of her teammates were a different story. </p><p>"Why didn't you just bunt?" Another boy asked. </p><p>"That wasn't the sign coach gave me. He signed to swing away, I just tried to aim it too much." </p><p>A third boy spoke up, "Luz-er Noceda is still a loser. I don't know why we ever thought you belonged." </p><p>That one hit deeper than she'd like to admit. She quickly grabbed her bat bag and left. </p><p>Her mother had told her not to dwell on the loss. That things would get better. She was usually right on these things. Not this time, though.</p><p>Once she returned to school the next day, her classmates were back to treating her like dirt. Comments about how she blew it ruled the day. And then the week. And it never stopped. </p><p>With a single bad at-bat, majority of her athletics-invested classmates turned on her. She was back to being bullied and ostracized on a regular basis. The kids who didn't care about sports didn't want to make themselves targets, so they went along with the school's group-think. Luz didn't have it in her to care after a while. It was something she accepted as her situation. </p><p>When the next baseball season rolled around, she elected not to play again. Or her junior year, for that matter. She didn't care to have her classmates love her until she was no longer useful to them again. </p><p>She began to fight back, landing her in the principal's office regularly. The staff viewed her as a troublemaker, and the student body viewed her as a quitter.</p><p>Just like that, Luz's promising career came to an end. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Luz Noceda, now in her senior year of high school, stared at the sign before her. She tried to keep her disinterested expression, but it faltered to excitement for just a moment. Her mother's new job at the Bonesborough Hospital had forced them both to move to a new city, and her to a new school. The one she now found herself standing before. </p><p>Hexside Academy. </p><p>The building was older, but not deteriorating by any stretch of the imagination. The students milling about the front lawn and expanding land we're all seemingly expressive and different. </p><p>And why not? The school's reputation spoke for itself. </p><p>A school for the unique and gifted. A school for the tortured and problematic. A school for the artistic and creative. A school for the athletic and accomplished. </p><p>A school supposedly for everyone. </p><p>She didn't buy it to that level, but she couldn't entirely stymie all of her excitement and hope either. A new start, a new environment to finish out her required schooling career.</p><p>Under no circumstances could she lower her guard until she had a firm grasp of the school and its occupants. But she was begrudgingly willing to try at her mother's behest.</p><p>Her hair had since grown out, wrapped underneath her red beanie. She allowed two long clusters of side bangs to hang halfway down her stomach, one on each side. Abandoning her old, cat-eared hoodie, she instead wore a shirt of purple and white stripes underneath a green jacket. Black leggings completed her changed look. </p><p>If one had seen a picture from her freshman year and compared it to now, she'd appear an entirely different person. </p><p>And in many ways, not many of them good, she was. </p><p>She took a deep breath, pushing the double doors open, and stepping inside, releasing a strong sigh. </p><p>Immediately, she found herself colliding with another person. Who attempted to voice her grievances immediately. </p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're- wait..." </p><p>Luz quickly brought her gaze up, intent on snapping back. But she found she couldn't. </p><p>Standing before her was a stunning girl who also happened to have no lack of an intimidating aura. </p><p>Porcelain, flawless and pale skin. Puffy, aquamarine hair that allowed her brown roots to show. A pink jumper, paired with black leggings and fishnet gloves. </p><p>But above all that were her eyes. </p><p>Golden, piercing eyes that possessed a sharpness. But they were now taking on a softer, shocked look. </p><p>They looked so familiar. Luz didn't have to stop there, she recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes she remembered from the day her perception of the world darkened. The very last person she'd accepted kindness from years ago. </p><p>Those eyes...</p><p>No fucking way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! </p><p>Shout-out to Arxticfive for allowing me permission to do this. The AU was something I'd thought about in passing, but once she gave it life, I knew this had to be done. </p><p>As a former college baseball player, this story actually means a ton to me. I'm gonna let you guys see into the world of high-strung athletics and trying to balance that with academics. Also yes this will be Lumity. And a fairly long story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>